


They Won’t Catch Fire

by paintingfire



Series: The Fire Itself [1]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from from the Don Rose quote “The reason people sweat is so they won’t catch fire when they’re making love”.</p><p>Aiden insists on wearing a cardigan to his and Matt's wedding, even though it's the height of summer. Cue beads of sweat just asking to be licked... and shirt unbuttoning... and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Won’t Catch Fire

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a self-fill for a married!fic prompt (see summary), and ended up totally overflowing with rampaging bonus plot bunnies covering the whole timescale of their relationship.
> 
> Okay, I confess. This first one, like Aiden in my story, is a total tease. But pure unadulterated filth will come after.Story totally inspired by the video of Aiden performing The Cave (see below). Listening to it it's rhythm while reading might add something, it did for me as I wrote it!
> 
> My style of writing might be confusing. I’m at heart an oral storyteller, so if you find it hard to follow try reading it out loud. Just stop Matt’s lines by biting your finger if innocent ears could offended be ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

  
  


Matt's mouth suddenly went dry, and he realised three things at once. Well four, if you count the totally amazingly wonderful fact that he was now an oh so happily married man.

# 1 For all the attention he was paying Rebecca she could have just told him she was expecting Wagner's sextuplets and they were going to elope together in Simon Cowell's yacht right after the reception.

# 2 He could taste the tang of blood in his mouth, which meant once again Aiden had caused him to bite his own lip way harder than he realised.

> [He still blushed at the thought of _that_ twitcam. The one that, thanks to his combined oral fixation and total inability to multi-task when "The Griminal" was around, had nearly turned into them having quick and dirty sex in front of thousands of their fans.
> 
> But that's a story from the fourth stage of their relationship, not from now...]

# 3 His total cock tease of a husband had known _exactly_ what he was doing when he insisted on wearing a wooly cardigan to their summer wedding. Saying that no matter how much Ali and Dom teased him about his "continuing Cardle-gan fetish" it was staying on and you don't mess with the Grimshaw, especially when he's about to become family. And anyway why hadn't they said anything to Matt about his hat? That's total clothes-ual discrimination. And Matt thought Aiden always talked nonsense. And Matt loved it.

=+=

Rebecca turned her head to glance between the happy couple and, having long ago learnt to recognise  what Niall boomingly called an "AND! WE’RE IN! THE MAIDEN ZONE!" moment, murmured her congratulations once again, cupped her hand to, then gently kissed, Matt's cheek and went off to catch up with some of the others. 

Matt, of course, was still totally oblivious, eyes only for his other half even though they were on opposite sides of the crowded room. They were meant to be leaving soon, the mood of the music had switched long ago from anything remotely melodic to something, quite frankly, insane; but there was Aiden, as hyper as ever, dancing with nearly all of One Direction.

> [Liam, playing to type, was sitting a short distance away giving them one of his looks which practically screamed, in his understated way: "I've seen it all before, and though I love you all - one especially - you are all certifiable".
> 
> Not that you could strictly call what they were doing dancing. Instead it was some weird Tigger bounce thing off of each other; totally inspired by Louis, which meant it was also crazy of eye and open of mouth, but also surprisingly irresistible.
> 
> But that's a story from their relationship, not from Maiden's...]

Matt would also like to think that this just showed up the age gap between them that the press still liked to drone on about. But actually, right at this moment Matt, once again, felt he was the more innocent one totally being taken advantage of by his wickedly oh- _so_ -not-perfect other half. And he loved it, as he loved Aiden!

And at the moment it all came down to that ridiculous cardigan. Or rather what was going on under that ridiculous cardigan. Matt didn't know if there actually _was_ steam rising from Aiden's chest; or if it was the heat starting to radiate from the pit of desire within his own body that was causing him to hallucinate.

Aiden was jumping and twisting faster and faster to the beat of the music (which was some strange track of Cher's. That being where the insane non-melodic bit came in.) His chin jutting back and forth. His quiff bouncing to a completely different rhythm than the rest of his body. Totally failing to resist throwing in an occasional trademarked Bunny Ears move.

Then, never taking his eyes off Matt, he'd contradictorily managed to oh so slowly... one... just one... at a time... undo the buttons on his white shirt... finally exposing a narrow but deep valley of glistening skin. Who knew a Wooly Cardi/Glimpse of Manly Chest combo could be so...

> [Aiden did of course. Ever since he caught Matt watching a certain early post-X Factor performance of his on YouTube and using it for purposes that had nothing to do with admiring Aiden's vocal rendition of "The Cave"; one fist in his mouth trying to stifle his incriminating moans, the other busy elsewhere.
> 
> But that's a story from the third stage of their relationship, not from now... ]

...Matt felt his breath catch in his throat. His tongue, as it always did when he thought of his lover, coming out to swipe slowly around parched lips. This time though it was followed unconsciously by the knuckle newly bearing his wedding band, which he wetly began to chew and suck at like a starving dog with a bone. This in turn leading Aiden to fleetingly let his hand fall to graze back and forth over his crotch, quickening it to Matt's rapt attention. Then slowly trailing his fingers back up the front of his body, playing through the faint hair on his sweat dampened chest, dragging Matt along with him...

> [Like that time, when at the end of his - admittedly short - tether, Nicolo handcuffed the pair of them together and locked them in their room. But that's a story from the first stage of their relationship, not from now...]

Aiden's grin across the darkened room got ever wider , his eyes ever more challenging, as he twisted his hand round in time to the beat so it's back caressed his own jaw line mimicking Matt's familiar touch. His thumb sliding wetly in and out of his mouth, the nail playing along the front of his teeth. Then  popping out and carrying on ever upwards as it righted itself as it plunged into his flattened quiff, clawing it back to it's full tousled glory. Pulling his head back... arching his neck... causing Matt to whimper because he couldn't immediately leave his customary mark right there on that particular bit of exposed satin skin.

=+=

A sudden change in the music caused Matt a momentary reprieve as he shook his head, trying to clear his vision before he zoned out into his usual total white-hot desire for Aiden.

> [The desire which earlier in their relationship always left him looking heart-eyed and punch-drunk; blindly needing to touch and grasp at parts of Aiden regardless of where they were. Cue umpteen untrue "Matt Cardle on a bender again as Aiden lends a hand/ear/insert your own favourite Aiden body part here" tabloid stories when the only thing he was actually high on was the love of his man.]

Was there really a spotlight tracking Aiden? Matt looked around and saw a huddled group in the corner of the room. No it was okay, he hadn't totally lost his mind. The fact Aiden had insisted some of their crew friends, from the X Factor tour days, rigged the place up for tonight was beginning to make total sense... 

=+=

The room was so very hot. Hot from bodies dancing close together, and hot from Matt and Aiden's thoughts; but _still_ Aiden kept the cardigan on, revelling in the sweat coating his own body and the reaction he knew it brought out in his partner.

That overwhelming urge that would lead to Matt being wrapped round him; running his lips, tongue and teeth over every soft curve and hard angle of the taller man's body...

Kissing... licking... sucking... nipping... feasting on his lover...

Matt gulped, running his fingers frantically round the back of his collar as he lowered his head and quickly looked around the room to see if everyone realised how turned on he was getting, but his eyes were torn inexorably back to Aiden, and he was captivated by one particularly large bead of sweat (that God help him, reminded Matt of Aiden's precum) that had started it's journey down Aiden's face, teasingly detouring around eyelashes... cutting down a cheekbone... tantalisingly pausing for a moment on full lips, before a glistening tongue came out to trap i... No! There was that neck arch again, and down the bead went over Aiden's jaw to join the rivulets coursing down his chest.

Matt was way more than half-hard already, truth be told he hadn't been far off that the whole day, but  now, now he had to sit down, and sit down fast before he totally embarrassed himself .

> [Aiden having decreed, with one of his infamous winks, that Matt should wear very thin, very soft trousers as part of his wedding outfit. There would be no Rhianna to get jealous over this time. Though she had sent them a suitably X-rated - with a capital X - gift.
> 
> But that's a story from the previous week of their relationship, not from now...
> 
> And what Aiden wants Aiden gets. Especially when he winks at Matt, cocks his head over just so, and then does that fangirly screaming thing when he gets his own way. Which, let's face it, was often - as it made Matt laugh, and Aiden being crazy silly was one of the biggest fucking turn-on's in the whole fucking universe]

Fucking Hell! Matt so wanted to fuck his husband into the next fucking universe right here right now... He lets out a voluble groan, glad the incessant din of the "music" meant he was unheard by those still around him...

Never more so than when he suddenly saw a glowstick being waved in front of his nose by a curtsying and laughing Harry, still all ridiculous curls and very mischievous eyes. The ulimate bringer of trouble disguised as cuteness. " _A present for the Groom from his Pussycat Bride_ "

> [One Direction had never let Maiden forget the time they “accidentally” heard Matt make Aiden meow out loud like a cat. It wasn’t their fault that Zahn had left the laptop on and recording after rehearsals that day.
> 
> But that's a story from the second stage of their relationship, not from now...]

Matt had barely managed to say " _What the fuck do I need a_...” when the whole place was suddenly plunged into total darkness, and amongst the screams and some knowing laughter there was a bite to his ear and Aiden's voice whispering

" _Getting old are we Matthew dear, memory not what is was_?"

> [There certainly wasn't anything wrong with Matt's memory. How could he forget the night he won The X Factor? That night _was_ all about Aiden after all.
> 
> But that's a story that also comes from the second stage of their relationship, not from now...
> 
> And Matt may be a winner but he loves coming second. As Matt loves Aiden. And Aiden loves Matt.]

"Why don't we go crack it and see" laughs Aiden suggestively, as he pulls his husband out through the shadowed doorway and down the tunnelled corridor towards longed for privacy...

> [But that's a much steamier story for the near future. For those that want to hear it...]


End file.
